Naruto Ozimaki chronicles! The real deal
by CodynMaya
Summary: Naruto and his team go on missions, fight, eat ramen, fight, train, fight and all other sorts of things! Their adventures are whacky and dangerous at the same time. Did I mention they fight?


How fun! A Naruto story. I don't know or have any idea where this idea came from. Well whatever, I hope you like it!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE, RAMEN SOLVES EVERYTHING

"IM NARUTO UZIMAKI! REMEMBER IT!" said Naruto to everyone while walking down town to his training course. "Oh yeah I'm the best! So much better then stupid Sasuke!" Sasuke, who was also walking down the same rout to get to the training grounds, overheard Naruto's comment about him. He frowned as he walked to the side of him. "Really Naruto….then do this. Lighting edge!" Sasuke held the thunder close to Naruto's face. "Top that!" said Sasuke. Naruto frowns. He motioned his hand to slap Sasuke's out the way, but as soon as their hand's made contact a shock of electromagnetic radiation went coursing through Naruto's body. "OW!" Naruto waved his now burnt hand. '_Oh great it's mister show-off! That's ok I'll show him who's boss!_' thought Naruto.

"I may not be able to do that, but I can do this! Shadow clone jutsu!" After a hand sign 5 clones appeared. "Now my clones..." Said Naruto facing Sasuke. "GO JUMP SASUKE!" The clones grin evilly as they chased after Sasuke. One tackled Sasuke to the ground, the other quickly followed. "NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled angrily at him while kicking off a clone. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled. "Pish posh Sasuke." Said Naruto as he turned around and continued to walk towards his destination. "That'll teach him not to mess with me!". As Naruto walked down the path to the training grounds he yelled at randomized people: 'IM NARUTO UZIMAKI! REMEMER IT!'

Kakashi watched as Naruto made a fool of himself without even noticing. "That's my hyperactive knucklehead." He said to himself. Naruto walked up to Kakashi, a wide smile on his face. "Oh hi Kakashi sensei. What's my new mission!?" Naruto paused for a moment. "Is it going to include dogs?" He asked. "Because dogs bite….hard…and I don't like things that bite because normally it doesn't feel right to bite them back." Kakashi thought. "Oh a mission right…." He pointed to the forest of death. "There's a black cat in there…it went missing three weeks ago. Go find it. Oh yeah, Sakura won't be joining you because she's not present. You have to go with Sasuke." Kakashi quickly pulled out his book and pretended to read it to ignore any comment or question from Naruto. Naruto slowly turned his head to Sasuke, who just has two more clones to beat up. "He's evil…" Naruto turned to the forest of death and ran in. Deciding not to wait for Sasuke.

Sasuke walked up to Kakashi. "…" Kakashi saw Sasuke in the corner of his eye. He placed his book in his pocket and stared at Sasuke, who looked as if he had just got ran over by a train and somehow lived. "Whoa…what happened to you?" Sasuke looked away from Kakashi, his eyes narrowing at the mere thought of what happened. "I….don't want to talk about it…" Kakashi was about to speak again when Naruto came up with a cat. "Here's that ca-" Naruto paused and glared at Sasuke. "Those clones gave you a hard time huh?" "Pish posh Naruto…" A dramatic pause filled the area. Sasuke then noticed the cat Naruto was holding. "At least I'm not an idiot. That's not the cat we're looking for. It's clearly white." Naruto stared down at the purring cat in his arms. Sasuke was right, it was white. "How did I not notice that!?" Sasuke grinned. "Because you're an idiot! Remember!?" Naruto, obviously insulted by Sasuke's last comment, tackled Sasuke to the ground. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME RETARTED!" Sasuke blocked a punch from Naruto while rolling to the side. Naruto now on the bottom. "I DIDN'T CALL YOU 'RETARDED' I CALLED YOU A 'IDIOT'! THERES A DIFFERENCE!" Sasuke started to punch Naruto senselessly. "Maybe I can punch some sense into your idiotic brain!"

Kakashi stared at his two students. They were rolling around on the ground, throwing punches at each other, almost missing every shot. How embarrassing. '_Why are they avoiding the mission?'_ thought Kakashi while staring at the two. Kakashi sighed and walked into the forest. About two minutes later he returned with a black cat in his arms.

Naruto pushed Sasuke off and looked toward the ramen bar. "Op, now I'm hungry!" Sasuke looked towards the ramen bar as well. " Hmm…me too." Now standing up, Naruto offered Sasuke a hand. "Let's go get something to eat!" Accepting his offer, Sasuke stood up and took Naruto's hand, and together they walked towards the ramen bar. Which from a certain view looked more like skipping. "Wait a minuet…" said Kakashi to himself. " One moment their fighting, and the next their best friends skipping to a ramen bar!" Kakashi placed the black cat back on the ground; it immediately ran off and back into the forest. "Ah heck with it." He looked towards the ramen bar. "I'm up for Ramen too." As Kakashi walked towards the ramen bar he saw Naruto and Sasuke still skipping to the ramen bar, hand in hand. "Hmm…" said Kakashi. "I guess ramen solves even the most retarded of problems."

* * *

And here's the end of chapter one. Kinda short... or atleast that's what I think! I'll update this A.S.A.P! 

Maya


End file.
